


Ice Skating

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to go skating. Ianto doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"How about the Ferris wheel instead?" Ianto was getting desperate.

"Nope."

"You know, there we could snuggle up together." He wasn't above using his body to influence Jack.

"Maybe later." Jack wasn't swayed, dragging Ianto through the crowds.

Ianto had been pleased at Jack's suggestion of the winter fair, and the opportunity for some normality, but he was drawing the line at ice skating. Last time he'd been black and blue for days.

Which was a thought…

"If I fall on my arse, you won't be getting near it tonight."

Jack paused, thought, and pulled Ianto to the Ferris wheel.


End file.
